


Bedroom Antics

by MikeyP



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, S&M, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyP/pseuds/MikeyP
Summary: Nico has a new game to try with Maki...
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 13





	Bedroom Antics

While she washed the dishes from dinner, Nico leaned in from behind and wrapped her arms around Maki’s waist. Her chin slipped over Maki’s shoulder, silky, raven black hair tickled her neck. “I have something new I want to try for....dessert tonight, Maki-Chan,” Nico breathed, before suckiling her earlobe and mouthing down her neck to her shoulder. “Wait for me?”

Maki’s eyes narrowed, and she turned her head to capture Nico’s lips with her own. “Give me 15 minutes, and you’re on, Nico-Chan,” she replied huskily before returning to her task. 

“See you then,” Nico replied, teasing her fingers down Maki’s hip to her thigh before turning gracefully and slipping out of the room.

A few minutes later, after a quick stop in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth found Maki laying in their bed. The room was dimly lit and the door was open a crack. Maki had artfully arranged herself on her side, one leg crossed over the other to hide the downy patch of red where her legs came together, full proud breasts on display. Her face was already flushed, but she still had a bit of worry in the back of her mind. It wasn’t that she wasn’t adventurous in bed…(or in the bath, or on the washing machine) but she could never quite get the pain from that one time Nico had decided it would be a good idea to scissor on the staircase out of her mind. Had it been worth it? Oh HELL yes, it had, but still…

Several minutes later found Maki nearly vibrating with anticipation when she heard the slow, deliberate click of shoes coming down the hall. ‘Shoes?? Nico, what the hell?’ she had time to think, before the door began to swing slowly open. A foot crossed the threshold of the room, clad in supple, oiled black leather. The boot rose up to Nico’s calf, before giving way to her smooth pale skin. The other foot came into view, and Maki’s gaze slowly worked it’s way up. Past her lover’s knees to her tightly defined thighs, forged in years of dance. Trailing up to the patch between her legs, sleek and just as black as a raven’s plumage. Still higher, and the sparkle of the diamond and ruby hanging from her pierced navel, left hand resting on her hip, right hand tucked behind her petite frame.

Nico stalked closer as Maki’s gaze reached Nico’s breasts, small, but pert, nipples peaked sharply even before she reached the bed. Near her left breast dangled a strap, Maki’s gaze followed it up, to a jockey’s helm, blazed in crimson and sable...Maki’s breath hitched hard at the sight.

Nico placed a foot easily up onto the bed, and rocked on her heels for nearly a minute, right foot on the bed, left foot on floor. She could see Maki’s nipples hardening even from the foot of the bed. As Maki rolled onto her back, Nico’s gaze locked in and watched as that familiar fire of lust ignited in her violet eyes. 

She stepped the rest of the way onto the bed and began to stalk her way up Maki’s body. Liquid heat dripped onto Maki’s legs as Nico passed over her. A shiver ran through her entire body as Nico’s hand slipped out from behind her and slowly moved forward. She began to ghost Maki’s nipple with the black leather loop of a riding crop.

Maki’s back arched and she gripped the sheets tightly in each hand. “Nico”, she hissed, “Oh, gods, Nico.”

A smirk crossed Nico’s face as she traced ever growing circles around Maki’s breast and stepped over her to end up straddling her body...but facing her feet. As she slowly worked her way down Maki’s hip and began to trace up her outer thigh, she bent forward, granting Maki a display of her slick, glistening folds, and the small drops of her arousal that built and dripped off the nub of her clit, to pool between Maki’s breasts.

Maki raised her hands, and gripped roughly onto Nico’s hips. Nearly instantly she heard a sharp crack, before a burning sensation flamed on her right hip. Nico’s head turned, and her right eye, full of crimson fire, appeared gazing back at her. “Naughty Maki needs to be broken,” she said forcefully. “She needs to be taught, the rider is in control tonight.”

Nico returned the tip of the crop to Maki’s left knee, and began to let it slip down her inner thigh at an agonizingly slow pace. The slower the crop descended, the quicker Maki’s breaths came, and she slowly spread her legs to Nico’s touch. The loop of the riding crop parted Maki’s labia and teased over her opening and Maki slipped a hand under her lover to trace a finger along her slit. At the sharp snap of leather on her hip, a high-pitched whine came from deep in Maki’s throat and her hand disappeared.

Nico went to her knees as the supple leather loop returned to teasing Maki’s clit, and she enveloped Maki’s nipple in the velvety heat of her own sex. Her back arched and her hips rotated, erect nipple tucked sweetly between her lips. 

Hands once again appeared from behind her to press down on her thighs hard. Nico hissed and ground down hard on Maki’s breast before snapping the crop sharply across her hip again. “Naughty Maki needs to keep her hands to herself.” Nico said reproachfully.

“Hmmmm…” Maki replied, pressing a hand on Nico’s back and bending her forward to slip two fingers inside her. “Naughty Maki is such a slow learner. I guess you’ll need to teach me HARDER, Nico-chan.”

Nico snapped the crop viciously across Maki’s hip and began to crawl down her body. When she reached her hips, Maki planted her left foot into the bed with her knee bent. Nico instantly wrapped her left arm around her leg, and began to work herself up and down Maki’s thigh, grinding her pussy hard against Maki’s flesh. She reversed the crop in her hand, and began to strike Maki’s right hip in time with her movements.

As Nico ground away on her leg, Maki reached the point where her arousal took control, and she slipped 2 fingers between her own lips and began to stroke her clit in rough fast circles, matching her rhythm to that of the riding crop.. As the tension began to coil tighter and tighter in her lower belly, she gripped her right nipple in between the fingers and twisted it hard,

Nico suddenly became aware of the slick wet sounds of Maki pleasuring herself, and she snapped the riding crop hard across the back of her hand. “NO, Nauhty Maki. You wait tonight!” she shouted over her shoulder. She shook her head as she rotated her hips around Maki’s thigh, bring her labia directly over top of Maki’s. “You are so impatient, Naughty Maki.” she grunted, going red in the face at how incredibly hot Maki’s pussy was against her own.

Maki flipped onto her left hip, and began to rotate her hips while pressing down into Nico’s sex. She grabbed the sheets in both hands and arched her back as her breath came harsh and fast. 

Nico, snapped the crop smartly across Maki’s exposed ass cheek, eliciting a high pitched keening from her lover. “Faster, Maki, faster,” she screamed, her hips rolling in time with Maki’s, lashing her rear harder and harder with each thrust. “Don’t stop…” she panted…”I’m...right….there...Oh gods...MAKI!!!”

“Yes...Nico...Yes!!!” Maki screamed back as she went completely rigid, the waves pulsing through her belly. She could feel their combined wetness running down her thighs and soaking into the sheets as she rode the crest as long as should could, before collapsing into a tangled heap with her spent lover.

\- - - - - - -

Forty five minutes later, Nico was following a fresh and glowing Maki, dressed in scrubs, to the door. She pulled her in for a kiss before leaning back to say, “Have a good shift Maki. See you tonight, right.?”

“Sure thing” Maki replied as she stepped out the door. It paused right before it closed, and Nico saw a sharp amethyst eye peer in it her through the gap. “Just remember, Darling...tonight that crop is….all…MINE.”

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an OLD idea, long before I knew of Love Live, but it did have a redhead so this was born...although in the original story Nico's role was played by the redhead. Also, this will be ongoing, because it wouldn't be NicoMaki unless there was some one-upmanship involved


End file.
